


Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 2 - The Cure for Loneliness

by CTFMeister



Series: Tome of Motherhood [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Progression, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, F/M, FTM, Gender Beder, Incest, M/M, Transformation, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Camilla has been transformed into Elise's son, and Elise into an elegant mother.However now, thanks to Elise's new obligations, she can't spend as much time as she wished to with her son, making him quite lonely. How will Elise fix her son's problems?





	Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 2 - The Cure for Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Hoowee I made a thing! Here's part two of Tomes of Motherhood series, hope you enjoy it. I think this part went fine enough, though feel free to provide criticism! Also gender bender (Female to Male!!!), so be prepared.

Selena felt a nagging in the back of her head as she stood guard in front of her lord’s tent. It was a powerful calling, as if she had forgotten something very important. She looked up and stared at the glowing moon flustered with confusion. It was driving her nuts. Inside the tent, soft stomping could be heard as Camilla paced through his room. The little lordling poked his head through the tent door, looking to his retainer.

“Hey Selena!” He asked. “Do you know when mom is gonna get back?” Selena flinched, her train of thought having been disrupted.

“Oh! Uh… Well you know she’s at a strategy meeting.  Those tend to go on for a while so I couldn’t really say…” She answered unsure. With a pout, Camilla popped back into his tent leaving Selena to her thoughts again. ‘What a brat’ She thought. ‘Why did I even want to become his retainer. All he does is talk about his mom all the time. I wish I could serve one of the normal royals.’

 

Elise left the strategy tent and headed to her own, having completed planning for the night. She gave a soft giggle, thinking about how, though she had gotten so angry that her siblings hadn’t let her participate a few days ago, the meeting itself wasn’t that important. In fact, it was rather uninteresting. Reaching her tent, she placed her hand on the inattentive Selena’s shoulder.

“Thank you so much for taking care of him,” She told Selena with a gentle smile. “You know how he gets when he’s alone.” Selena blushed.

“G-Geesh! N-No need to thank me lady Elise.” She stuttered. “I am his retainer after all. It’s my job to take care of him.” Selena admired Elise. Now that was a perfect specimen. Elise was built like a goddess and felt like one too. Everyone in camp enjoyed her presence, it seemed to be otherworldly. Gawds how she wished she was Elise’s retainer.

“Still…” Elise responded. “I appreciate it.” With that, Elise dismissed Selena and went inside. After passing through the door, she was almost knocked down to the floor as the young Camilla jumped and latched on to his mother. Tears in his eyes and wearing a big pout, he clung desperately to her side.

“Oh, I’m sorry baby” She apologized, caressing his hair. “The meeting went a little bit longer than expected.” As she carried him to their bed, Camilla clawed at his mother’s top in an attempt to release her breasts.

“You took too long” He answered grumpily. “I’m hungry.” Elise gave him a smile. She pulled her top down and reached towards her back, unbuckling her bra. Once free, her massive mammaries pushed outwards.

“Very well. Shall I make it up to you?” Camilla jumped for his mother’s breast at the sight of a free nipple. He suckled it intensely, causing his member to arise as Elise sat on her bed and placed him on her lap.

Noting her son’s excitement, she lowered his pajama shorts. Beneath them a strong erection poked past the silk panties he wore. Lowering those as well, she began to massage her son’s member.

Camilla worked his mother’s nipple harder than usual. He suckled, bit, nibbled and slurped, wanting his mother to notice how upset he was through his rough treatment. Elise however, continued to masturbate her son’s prick, not minding her son’s roughhousing.

Milk entered into Camilla’s mouth, which was enough to send him over the edge as he spurted his load over his mom’s hand. Eyes rolled back in ecstasy, he blissfully drank the sweet nectar that came into his mouth. Elise had a small orgasm as well, catching a look of her son’s blissful smile. Bringing her cum ridden hand towards her mouth, she licked it clean, savoring her son’s joy juice.

Camilla continued sucking until he had his fill. Once full, his mouth parted from his mother’s breast with a somewhat loud pop, while Elise stroked his hair.

“All better now?” She asked him, a gentle smile on her face. He turned away from her, folding his arms and pouting.

“Oh… Why is my sweet little thing still upset?” Elise frowned, very concerned to have found her son angry with her.

“I told you already…” He grumbled, then turning to face her. “I know you’re always busy with stuff. Still, when we’re not together I get real lonely. I hate it.” He hugged his mother tightly, as she sat back in thought.

Now that Elise was an adult, she had many more responsibilities. Strategy meetings, supply managing, troop commanding, and many others. She didn’t mid all the work. If working hard meant her son would get to take it easy, then she would work hard. The problem was that now that she worked so much, she couldn’t spend too much time with her son and it made him lonely.

She thought of things she could do to remedy this. Her son meant the world to her, and if he wasn’t happy then she couldn’t be happy either. She couldn’t stop her work for the army. She was an essential worker and were she to stop providing her services, things would surely go wrong. Still, there must be a way to make her son happy again.

 

Selena sat in the dining hall, staring at the horizon as her food became cold. Her mental strings were still being tugged at from the sensation that something was amiss. Having just picked up her own food, Beruka walked over and sat next to her.

The two sat in absolute silence as Selana stared blankly at nothingness and Beruka ate her meal. This ensued for several minutes, neither of them saying a word to break the silence. Beruka noticed Selena’s state of dismay, though she wished to make no comment about it. Selena on the other hand barely noticed where she was.

“Very well then. I guess It’ll have to be me.” Beruka said, as she uncharacteristically broke the silence. “What’s wrong?” Selena became surprised, now coming back into reality.

“Oh! Beruka! I didn’t see you there.” She said. Beruka sighed.

“You look worried.” Beruka continued. “What’s up?”

“Oh! Well, you see. There’s been something that’s been bothering me for a while. An odd nagging in the back of my head, as if it’s telling me that somethings wrong…”

“What’s wrong then?” Beruka sked bluntly.

“That’s just the thing! I can’t figure it out!” Selena said, desperation in her voice.

“Well, if it doesn’t concern me or lord Camilla then I need pry no the further.” Beuka stood from her seat with her tray, her meal already finished. Behind her followed Selena, her eyes lit up, picking up her still full tray, not a bite taken from her food.

“That’s it!” Selena said with a gasp. “Don’t you think it’s weird that I ended up being Camilla’s retainer? I really dislike brats and if I were to become anyone’s retainer then It’d definitely be for a pretty lady. Just like lady Elise!” Beruka put her tray in the cleaning pile.

“Didn’t you become Camilla’s retainer because you failed Elise’s retainer test and Camilla was the next best thing?” Selena placed her tray away as well, as the both left the dining tent.

“Huh… Yeah I guess you’re right.” Selena answered upset, now again concentrating in her thoughts. She continued to pitch ideas for what might be bothering her as they both walked together. They thought they weren’t headed anywhere in particular, in reality though, a strange power compelled both of them to head to their lord’s tent.

Reaching the tent, they entered to find both Camilla and Elise naked, with Camilla sitting on Elise’s lap and sucking on her breast. Selena blushed hard and covered face with her hands, embarrassed to have interrupted her lord’s ‘private time’. Beruka however, gave no reaction.

“I-I-I’m sorry for interrupting!” She said. “W-We didn’t mean to.” Elise looked to the retainers with a smile.

“Ah! You’ve finally arrived.” She told them, in a sweet tone. “Now then let’s get straight to it. Clothes off. Both of you.” Elise pulled Camilla off her breast and he sauntered away without complain.

The order shocked Selena. She stood in the room, mouth-agape, still flush with embarrassment but now also filled with confusion as she attempted to understand what was happening. Though Elise’s demand seemed outrageous, for some reason she wished to obey her. Maybe it was the sweetness in her voice, or her commanding aura, though nevertheless Selena still resisted, too wary of dangerous situations.

Beruka however, obeyed without hesitation, zipping her clothes off in a flash without a change in her expression, which made Selena even more surprised. Why was Beruka so willing to take off her clothes? To receive such an odd order without context would make anyone startled, yet Beruka remained expressionless. Seeing her naked excited Selena a bit though, something about letting her inhibitions go felt so enticing. Still she resisted, dampness forming around her crotch.

Elise extended her arms towards the retainers, and Beruka wordlessly walked towards her. She sat on Elise’s left leg, facing Elise with legs spread apart. She went towards Elise’s left nipple and began to suck it furiously.

Selena watched the scene with terror and arousal, too many questions to answer popping into her head. The worst part was that a part of Selena wanted to do what Beruka was doing. Her lips watered as she stared at Elise’s free nipple, eyes hungering to taste it.

“Huh?” Elise noticed that only one girl had to come to drink. She quickly looked up to see Selena; legs crossed, salivating, dampness dripping down from her crotch, eyes stabbing into Elise’s breast, and shaking. Selena stood there, staring while she tried her hardest not to give into temptation. Elise smiled.

“Come on now sweetie.” She said softly, holding her right breast up. “Your food is ready.” In that moment, all of Selena’s inhibitions were shattered. She dashed towards Elise like a mad animal, all of her resistance melted away, now only driven by lust.

She quickly sat on Elise’s free leg and began to slurp on the free nipple. She sucked frantically, her tongue rubbing her nipple with great intensity, desperate to get a taste of sweet milk. In a fit of lust, she began to dry hump Elise’s leg, the intensity of it all making her system overload. At this point, she could think of nothing more than getting milk.

Elise smiled from the desperation she saw in her soon-to-be children’s smile. They both sucked fiercely, causing milk to begin flowing from Elise’s breast, milk that would soon begin changing both girls.

As milk began pouring into Beruka’s mouth she orgasmed. Her body shook wildly, fluids from her pussy flowing downwards along Elise’s leg. That’s when the changes started. Beruka lost a bit of height, though not much as she was already quite small. Her body also became a bit curvier, her ass expanding a bit. The most notable change though, was one that came from her nether regions.

Beruka’s small clit expanded to a modest inch, as skin began to surround it. Her vaginal lips extended and joined together to form a quaint ball-sack, which was promptly filled by two small orbs that used to be her ovaries. Finally, a slit formed on Beruka’s clitoris, marking the formation of her, or rather his new penis. Beruka then shot his load, as the pleasure coming from his recently formed penis became too much to handle.

Selena kept sucking on the breast, not noticing Beruka’s change, uncaring for everything that wasn’t the breast she was sucking. And this focus had paid off, as milk began flowing into her mouth, leading her to orgasm and to the start of her transformation.

Selena’s breast deflated until becoming bare and flat. Her body became curvier as her ass expanded a small bit. She lost a good amount of height, becoming almost as tall as pre-transformation Beruka. Though her body changed, the most important transformation was yet to come.

Her clitoris and vaginal folds slowly grew in length. Inside her uterus, her ovaries morphed and changed, as they began to produce sperm instead of eggs. Soon her vagina was fully sealed, with a small bag inflating in its place. As for her clit, it grew to 1.5 inches and skin started to surround it completely. Finally, Selena orgasmed once again, now from her, or rather his new penis, as Selena was now a young boy.

Elise smiled joyfully as she felt sperm hitting her hips, her newly formed sons orgasmed happily as they sucked their new mother’s breast. Elise had been thinking how to make Camilla less lonely, and  the answer was so simple! She decided to turn Camilla’s retainers into Camilla’s brothers. With baby brothers, he could play around all day and never be lonely again. Plus, now Elise had even more beautiful sons to take care of, which made her happier.

Of course, she could have turned the retainers into mothers as well, but Camilla was her boy and she wouldn’t let some other bitch take him. Elise came intensely from the happiness she saw rising in her new son’s faces. She would enjoy taking care of her new sons.

Though Selena had already come, he was nowhere near satisfied. With lust still taking command, he stood from his mother’s leg and pointed to her dripping pussy to signal he wanted more, all while not letting his mouth separate from her nipple.

Seeing the fury in Selena’s eyes, Elise lead Beruka off her breast and away from her, spreading her legs to welcome the boy. Beruka was upset of course, but he knew not to bother Selena when he got that look in his eyes.

Selena jumped into his mother and began pumping furiously with animalistic ferocity. Elise winced from the pleasure, almost cumming from the initial insertion. It seems that while Camilla was the expert sucker, Selena was the expert fucker. He moved his hips with such velocity and power it would seem Selena was training all his life to do this. He sucked on his mother’s breast, causing her sensations that filled her face with bliss.

Beruka watched the passionate scene with arousal, still not satisfied from her encounter, when his brother Camilla came from behind him.

“Don’t worry Beruka.” Camilla said, caressing his cheek. “I’ll take care of you”. And with that Camilla pushed Beruka down, and spread his ass cheeks. Beruka once looked again to the fucking his mom was taking, it scared him. The way Selena pumped was so forceful it looked like it would hurt.

Camilla, seeing the worry in his face, reassured him. “It’s ok bro” He said. “I’ll be gentle.” After which Camilla shoved his dick up Beruka’s ass. Keeping to his word, Camilla pumped his dick gently, spreading pleasure for both parties.

All this fucking continued for some time, Selena ravaging his mother and Camilla gently fucking his brother. Until Selena’s pleasure caught up with his effort and spasmed, cum flying into his mother’s vagina. Shortly after, Camilla followed suit, flooding Beruka’s ass with his own seed and making Beruka cum as well.

Tired from the fucking and transformation, both Selena and Beruka collapsed. Selena on his mother, and Beruka on the floor. Elise, still in bliss from the fucking, turned to her awake son with a smile.

“How did you enjoy your new brothers, dear?” She asked him.

Camilla smiled, wiping sweat of his brow. “They’re great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now funnily enough all of the criticism I've gotten so far is about the gender bending. [Female to Male tf is a dead fetish :( ] So since I want to cultivate readership and want to work on future projects, here's a strawpoll for future fics I'm thinking of: http://www.strawpoll.me/13595556/r  
> Please leave a vote. Though I'm probably going to finish this series first, this gives me some insight what I should work on next. Otherwise, I'll just go with Tomes of Beasts. Anyways, cheers!


End file.
